httyd my collection de os
by skysurfeur
Summary: je poste ici, en cette histoire tout mes one-shot, two-shot sur httyd. ainsi que mes teaser de fic vous pouvez trouver de tout je l'ai noté M par sécurité, oui je publierai des histoires M
1. os 1

Salut Dragonniers en herbe,

Je fait une pause de ma fiction habituelle: qui je suis, et cela pour plusieurs raison:

\- en ce long we j'ai pas voulu publier qui je suis, je voulais faire du neuf

-ensuite c'est que j'arrête pas de réécrire ce foutu chapitre, j'en suis a la quatrième version, la cinquième est pas loin d'être fini plus je ne suis toujours toujours satisfait.

Pour finir, si je republie des os ou two shot je les publierai ici

* * *

Ici c'est une ff moderne, sur harold et Astrid, et oui c'est du hiccstrid

Donc nos 2 tourteaux vivent ensemble et ses autour de la trentaine

Sur bonne lecture

* * *

Elle en fait une très mauvaise journée, les dieux de destinée à la haïr. Cela avait commencé dès le matin, elle avait été obligée de mettre des talons, elle en avait horreur. Ils ont fait du mal à pieds et elle n'arrivait pas à marcher avec. La personne qui était invitée à vivre dans l'art de la torture pensa t-elle. Elle préférait des paniers, bien plus confortable. Elle a également eu la froid aussi, son parapluie c'était brisé sur le chemin tout ça pour le bus n'étaient pas passé. Elle a été appelée son petit ami et son portable n'était pas tombé en panne. Jusque-là, elle a été confiée, au moment où le bureau, une tête de moutons de stagiaires avait renversé son café sur son beau chemisier bleu. Sa patience a été atteint.

Puis son supérieur, un abruti fini du nom de Rustik, important des vêtements pour mettre en valeur ses soi-disant muscles 100% vikings était venu la voir pour flirtez alors qu'elle rangeait des dossiers en haut d'une armoire. Cela avait été le coup de grâce de la journée. Il l'avait appelé "babe" et lui à l'une des principales personnes à la fesse, une de ces mains dégoûtantes. Elle avait vu rouge. Elle a été frappé, non pas juste un coup léger, non loin deçà, Astrid lui avait fait traverser le mur après lui avoir brisé la main et le bras par l'occasion même.

Le directeur du service, le père de rustik, Mastok l'avait viré, et l'avait menacé de la poursuite pour le coup et blessure, elle ne s'est pas démonté, elle les ont menacés de poursuivre pour harcèlement. Au final, la directrice des ressources humaines et du du groupe de dragon Industries Mme Gothi avait tranché le cas, Astrid était viré, elle ne portait pas plainte, plus ni mastok, ni rustik Un compromis injuste elle allait devoir se repose entièrement sur son petit ami pour le loyer.

Elle venait de rentrer sous la pluie, son maquillage coulait sur son visage, elle n'avait plus qu'uune envie se loger dans son canapé et attendre que cette journée ou les dieux s'acharnait sur elle finisse.

En rentrant dans son appart elle laissa tout tomber par terre et alla s'écraser sur le canapé.

C'est la que son petit ami et la trouva en train de fixer le vide, les lèvres bleues. Il se connaissait depuis le maternel, il y avait grandi ensemble, et survécu à tout ce qui était saisi, la perte de l'oncle d'Astrid, la disparition de sa mère dans la savane, les difficultés du lycée, les premiers cœurs Brisés, leur déclaration, puis quand il avait pris son propre appartement, il lui avait proposé de s'installer ensemble.

S'il y avait bien une personne dans beurk capable de sortir Astrid de cet état c'était lui. Il décida de ne pas perde une seconde, il posa ces affaires puis alla dans la cuisine ou il fit chauffer de l'eau avant de se diriger vers leur chambre, il prit des vêtements, les déposa dans la salle de bain. Il alla se rejoindre Astrid, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, il décrocha le téléphone et la composition d'un numéro de mémoire et l'appela.

Il resta au téléphone pendant deux minutes. Astrid n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait. Une fois son appel fini il fila dans la cuisine et revint une minute plus tard avec deux tasse de chocolat fumant recouvert de chantilly.

Il posa les deux tasses par terre avant de s'assoir à côté d'Astrid et d'enlacer et d'embrasser sa petite amie. Astrid commença à sortir de son état après avoir répondu mécaniquement un fils "bonjour milady" par un "bonjour dragon boy". Elle se lova contre son copain malgré le fait qu'elle soit trempée. elle saisie la tasse qu'il lui tendait et la vida d'un trait. La chaleur de la boisson lui redonna des couleurs, alors que la présence de son copain l'apaisait.

Dur journée? Finit-elle par demande brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Pas plus qu'une autre, répondit-il. Le temps passe alors qu'il partagé le contenu de l'autre tasse. Une fois celle-ci vide il se lève et tend la main vers Astrid

\- vous venez milady?

\- Et ou ça? Demanda-t-elle en saisissant la main.

\- vous êtes dans une salle états, surtout après cette dur journée, vous avez besoin d'une bonne douche, et hors de question que je te laisse.

Astrid se laisse entraîné dans la salle de bain, elle se laisse faire quand son copain lui retire ces vêtements froids et trempé, savourant la chaleur des mains de son copain contre son corps et de la vue de son copain se déshabillant pour l'accompagnement sous La douche l'aidait a se rechauffer. L'eau chaude lui fit l'effet d'une claque la ramenant à l'instant présent et la sort complètement de sa déprime. Elle fixa les magnifique yeux émeraude qui la fixant, sans prévenir elle plaque son copain contre un mur et l'embrasse, elle ne rompt le contact que lorsque ces poumons la brûlent et réclame de l'air.

\- -Là c'est bien mon Astrid, la féroce et sublime Astrid hofferson est de retour.

\- -Alors dit moi mon Harold puis que ton Astrid est de retour est tu prêt à ne pas dormir cette nuit?

Harold éclate de rire, puis bascule Astrid et la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse, il rompt leurs baiser que quand il sens qu'elle a besoin d'oxygène.

\- Avec vous milady je suis toujours prêt à cela, et jamais je ne le regretterais. Cette réponse allume une lueur dans les yeux de nos deux tourtereaux, tous deux savent ce que cette réponse va entraîner.

Après quelque minute sous la douche Harold sort, s'habille, il range rapidement l'entrée, met les tasses dans le lave-vaisselle et sort de l'appartement. Astrid elle reste sous la douche, essayant de compenser la chaleur manquante de corps d'Harold contre le sien en montant la température de l'eau, mais cela ne suffit pas. Finalement elle sort de la douche quand elle entend un « je suis de retour » venant d'Harold. Elle attrape les vêtements et remarque que le sweat vert foret et le jogging usé rouge et noire, elle sourit elle ne les a pas portés depuis longtemps, ils étaient à Harold quand ils étaient aux lycée, elle les avait mis pour la première fois juste avant qu'Harold lui avoue l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, son copain de l'époque lui avait brisé le cœurs en la trompant avec sa meilleure copine. Elle était allée pleurer sur l'épaules d'Harold et avait même dormi cette nuit-là avec lui , il lui avait passé ces vêtements pour dormir, depuis il ne les avait plus portés, cependant à chaque fois que quelque chose allait mal, Harold les ressortait et elle les mettait. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais mais quand elle les portait elle se sentait protégé comme lorsqu'il l'étreignait, le fait qu'ils était imprégné de l'odeurs de son copain y était sans doute pour beaucoup.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et les mit. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que son copain était aller chercher dehors.

* * *

Je dois avouer qu'écrire ce chapitre est allé très très vite,

Il me fallait une victime, pas de bol c'est tombé sur rustik qui a fini l'hosto, merci a mon frangin qui regardait en parallèle un épisode ou rustik mange (il en prend plein la tronche) c'est ce qui m 'Comme décideur.

Pour les commentaires comme d'hab ^^

Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas a me les demandes par mp ou commentaires, ceux qui auront les meilleures idées en les verrons publier


	2. os 2

Cet os est une fiction prenant place après dragons 2

Ici Astrid et Harold sont mariés, l'histoire se déroule principalement entre eux deux, certains de nos amis apparaitrons.

Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

C'est le hurlement du vent avait remplacé le chant des terreurs terribles par ce froid et tempétueux matin qui réveilla Harold.

Il s'éveilla lentement, savourant la chaleur du corps de sa femme contre lui, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir les cheveux blonds d'Astrid couvrant son torse. Elle avait niché sa tète contre son épaule droite et enroulé ses jambes autour de la seule jambe intact d'Harold

Il repoussa l'idée de se rendormir, surtout maintenant que Snoggeltogg était passé, il commença par se libérer de sa femme mettant des coussins pour caler sa femme. Il dépose un baiser sur son front puis attrape sa prothèse, la fixe et se lève, attrape une chemise et sort silencieusement.

Après c'être passé de l'eau sur la figure et mis sa chemise, il descend l'escalier, pour voire que son partenaires et celui d'Astrid dormait l'un contre l'autre sur dalle de pierre prêt de l'entrée.

Dans la cheminée quelque braise meurt lentement faute de combustible. Harold place quelque buches, puis tempête se lève y met le feu et retourne se coucher contre le furie.

\- Merci ma grande s'exclame Harold en passant ces main au dessus du feu.

Une fois ces mains réchauffées, il prépara le déjeuner pour lui et Astrid. Il donne des poissons à leurs partenaires, puis monte réveiller sa femme.

Astrid, toujours au chaud dans ses fourrures n'as pas bougé depuis qu'il est descendu. Harold s'approche du lit et s'apprête à la réveiller en douceur. L'instant d'après Harold se retrouve sur le lit, Astrid allongé sur lui en train de l'embrasser. Il se reprend et répond aux baiser de sa femme tout en l'enlaçant.

\- Bonjour milady, bien dormi ? demande Harold lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent.

\- Presque si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas retiré ma source de chaleur et mon oreiller favori ce matin c'aurait été une bonne nuit. Répondit Astrid

\- Qui ose donc troublé le sommeil de ma femme, le coupable sera sévèrement puni dit Harold faisant une imitation raté de feu son père

\- Pour ce qui est du coupable, pas de soucis je l'ai attrapé, quand a sa punition ce sera de me réchauffer jusqu'à ce que je décide me lever reprit Astrid en ajustant les fourrures sur leurs corps

\- Et abandonné un petit déjeuner chaud avec ton mari ? demanda Harold en levant un sourcil

\- Tu gagne à cause du petit déjeuner mais je te punirai quand même menaça Astrid avec un grand sourire, alors que son ventre grogne

\- Oh je n'en doute pas, pourquoi pas demain matin ? Quand les vacances du chef commenceront enfin je serais tout à toi répondit Harold avec un de ces sourires qui font chavirer le cœur d'Astrid.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt a ne pas être au rendez vous sinon je t'attache pour le reste de tes vacances répondit une Astrid menaçante.

\- Oui madame la chef répondit humblement Harold.

Tout deux quittent le lit, et descende déjeuner jusqu'au ce qu'Astrid devienne blême et se précipite pour vomir dans un sceau. Harold lui frotte le dos alors qu'elle halète après avoir rendu le contenu de son estomac.

\- Je crois qu'une visite chez Gothic s'impose.

\- Quoi et te laissez tout le travail, la formation des jeunes dragonniers, des nouveaux dragons et la réunion du conseil ? Et puis je vais très bien

\- Astrid, tu ne me laisse pas tout sur le dos. Premièrement tu m'abandonne juste ce matin. Je te fais remarquer que je ne suis pas seul. Je peux laissez les jeunes dragonniers a Varek pour qu'il leurs donne un cours théorique sur les dragons et comment créer des liens avec leurs dragons, pour la réunion du conseil j'ai ma mère et Geulfort qui peuvent m'aider. Quand aux dragons je peux demander à jumper, tempête et bouledogre de leur monter les bases. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'un chef doit prendre soin des siens, surtout quand il s'agit de sa femme. Quelle chef serais-je si je ne me souciai pas de la santé de ma femme ?interroge harold.

\- Tu gagne lâche Astrid

\- Astrid tu es sur que tu n'es pas déjà malade ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai même pas eu besoin de sortir l'argument du « tu es mon bras droits, la meilleurs cavalière et dresseur après moi et ma mère etc. »

\- Personne n'est meilleure qu'un Hofferson comme bras droits et puis je ne peux pas lutter pour ce qui est du dressage de dragons, ta mère a vingt ans d'expérience et toi tu as un don en plus du fait que les dragons te voient comme l'un des leurs se plaint astrd.

\- Tu n'est pas une Hofferson tu est une haddock et ceux depuis que je t'ai passé cette anneau, répond Harold en mêlant sa main qui porte son alliances a celle d'Astrid portant une bague. Puis l'embrasse et l'attire vers la table

Une fois leur petit déjeuner pris tout deux mettent leurs armures doublées de fourrure pour luter contre le froid. Ils sortent en compagnie de Krokmou alors que tempête reste au chaud prêt de la cheminé.une fois installé sur le dos du furie, ils gagnent le ciel, font quelque figure puis se pause sur la cabane de gothic. L'ancienne est en train de déneiger les rebords de ces volets en compagnie sous le regard de ces terreurs terribles quand elle voit le furie atterrir. Astrid quitte le dos de krok puis embrasse son mari et accorde quelque caresse et des compliments pour le vol aux partenaires de son époux. Une fois que le duo a repris la voie du ciel elle se retourne pour voir l'ancienne lui faire signe de rentrer au chaud.

\- Je viens te voire gothic parce que notre bon chef pense que je couve quelque chose dit Astrid après que l'ancienne lui ai fait signe de parler.

L'ancienne gratte sur le sol un ensemble de runes demandant la raison de la préoccupation du chef.

\- J'ai vomi ce matin, puis sous le regard de l'ancienne et après un instant de silence elle reprend. Parfois la nourriture me retourne l'estomac, et j'ai du mal à dormir.

Gothic fait signe Astrid de s'allonger puis pause sa main sur le ventre d'Astrid. Les yeux de l'ancienne pale puis reviennent à la normale. L'ancienne saisit son jeu d'osselet et de runes, le lance et observe le résultat. Elle se tourne vers Astrid avec un sourire. Elle gribouille un ensemble de runes et fait signe a Astrid de regarder.

\- Je suis enceinte ? demande Astrid après avoir lu les runes

Gothic hoche la tête puis fait signe a la jeune femme d'aller s'allonger. Les deux femmes passent le reste de la matinée à parler de la grossesse d'Astrid, des recommandations et des interdictions qui vont lui être imposé. Au début de l'après midi la chef quitte la maison de l'ancienne, après un débat houleux sur les vols a dos de dragons. Le reste de la journée se passe dans le brouillard pour la jeune chef.

Le soir elle rejoint la grand salle a l'intérieure elle trouve ces amis, Eret, Valka et Geulfort a la même table tous on l'air d'être passionné par la discussion alors qu'elle s'approche de la table la conversation se fait de plus en plus audible.

\- Et pourquoi pas maitre foudroyer lança kranedur.

\- Non j'ai mieux tueur de roi fou lance rustik.

\- Et que dites vous prince des dragons demande Eret avant de porter sa chope a ces lèvres

\- Pas mal répondit kogne dur et pour toi ce sera quoi mon joli ?

Alors qu'Eret recrache sa boisson sur le jumeaux thorston tandis que Varek lui tapote le dos. Astrid s'approche de son mari, qui l'attire et lui et l'enlace.

\- Comment c'est passé ta journée ? demande astrid.

\- Bien si on exclut le fait les jumeaux on voulu donner un cours sur les explosions aux nouvelles recrues, que les anciens membres du conseil sont revenus a la charge pour nous leurs pondions un héritier et que bien sur j'étais inquiet pour ta santé alors oui c'était une bonne journée.

\- Que tu es sarcastique ce soir ?

\- Non tu crois

Tout deux éclate de rire. Ils sont vite interrompus par la dispute entre le jumeaux thorston et rustik d'une part tandis que de l'autre il y a Varek, Eret et le thorston restant. Astrid ayant marre les menaces pour qu'il ce calme vite fait.

\- Qu'est ce qui leurs arrive ce soir ? ils sont intenables ce soir.

\- Trois fois rien, on discutait avec Varek des noms des fonctions, puis les jumeaux et rustik se sont ramené demandant un titre pour eux.

\- Et c'est a cause de cela qu'il se dispute ?

\- Non cette partie la c'est vite résolue. Le problème c'est que Geulfort a sorti que : Harold chef de beurk sonnait un peu vide et qu'il me fallait un titre. Donc ils ont tous décidé de m'en trouvé un. Sinon qu'a dit gothic ?

\- Je n'ai rien de grave.

\- Astrid fait Harold regardant sa femme dans les yeux

Rustik vole entre les deux. Et fini son vol assommé par une colonne.

La dispute a dégénéré en bagarre. Finalement c'est Varek qui gagne après que les jumeaux se soient assommés entre eux. Eret lui est sonné par l'hydromel ne tient plus vraiment debout. Valka et Geulfort on filé quand ils on vu que la dispute ne menait a rien.

\- Bon fit Harold comme la dernière fois ? demanda t il a Astrid

\- Comme la dernière fois ? lui répondit sa femme.

Varek emmène Eret chez lui tandis qu'Astrid réveille les jumeaux avec une cruche d'eau et les raccompagne chez eux. Harold quand a lui ramène rustik chez lui.

Une fois cette tache faite il rentre chez lui, Astrid est assise a coté de la cheminée occupé a attisé le feu.

\- Tu sais ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. lance Astrid en se tournant vers son mari.

\- Je sais mais tu n'étais pas la quand ils ont commencé et franchement ceux qu'ils étaient horrible. Choisis en un tu as toujours de bonne idé répond son mari s'affalant sur le fauteuil de son père

D'un seul coup Astrid qui n'avait pas d'idée pour dire a Harold qu'il allait être papa. Voit sa tête lui pondre un plan avec une touche à la Harold. Elle s'assit sur les cuisse de son époux, l'embrasse et lui murmure a l'oreille

\- Crois tu que papa ferait un bon titre ? demanda t elle malicieusement

\- Pardon ?astrid si c'est une blague je ne l'aime pas

\- Oui tu m'as bien entendu babe je suis enceinte, et c'était pour cela que je n'allais pas bien ce matin. Et tu sais très bien que je ne blague jamais la dessus

\- C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle tu dormais mal ces temps ci ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je suis ton mari ne l'oublie pas.

\- D'accord, d'accord, alors que pense tu de cette nouvelle ?

\- J'en dis qu'il va me falloir le reste de mes vacances pour me remettre de cette nouvelle mais d'abord allons fêter cette nouvelle comme il se doit .

Harold se lève en portant Astrid comme une jeune marié. Ils se dirigent vers leurs chambres en s'embrassant. C'est tout ce que peuvent voire les dragons de leurs partenaires humains pour cette soirée

8mois plus tard Astrid donna naissance à des jumeaux, une fille auburn, yeux bleu et un garçon blond aux yeux verts. Cette naissance fut célébrer comme il se doit par la tribu, et accueilli par des larmes de joie de la part de la bande ainsi que de Valka, Gothic et nombres d'autres femmes.

* * *

Qu'en pensez, a l'heure ou je la publie il ne s'écoule que quelque minutes après l'avoir fini. Je pense revenir la prochaine fois avec un chapitre de qui je suis ou je corrigerais et finir mon os précédent

Bonne journée

Sky


	3. os 3

bonjour

une idée comme cela m'est venue lors d'une insomnie

* * *

Elle brossait ces cheveux verts forets. Il avait fallu que son âme sœur ait les yeux verts foret.

Elle vivait dans un monde ou existait paisiblement les dragons et les humains. Dans ce monde une force divine permettait de reconnaitre votre âme sœur en colorant vos cheveux de la couleur de ses yeux.

Elle se souvenait du jour ou le changement avait opéré sur elle. L'année de ces treize ans, ces cheveux avaient pris la couleur des yeux de son âme sœur. Pendant un cours de physique elle était en train de répondre au problème posé par le professeur, quand d'un coup un silence pesant c'était abattit dans la salle. Tout la classe la dévisageait, certains touchait leur cheveux, elle ramena une mèche de cheveux devant ces yeux pour la voir verte.

Tout d'abord elle les avait déteste, haï pour plusieurs raison. Elle ne reverrait plus ces cheveux blond avant un long moment. Ensuite elle se demandait quand elle reverra son blond naturel et rencontrer son âme sœur (ils reviennent à leurs couleurs naturel une fois rencontré). Enfin elle avait pris le temps de les examiner. Ce vert émeraude avait quelque chose de magnifique, d'ensorcelant, elle pouvait se perdre durant de longues minutes a force de les contempler, alors quand elle verrai ces yeux, elle pourrait s'y plonger des heures.

Cette magnifique couleurs avait un prix, tout le monde les fixait, ou la dévisageait dans la rue c'était lassant. La plupart des personnes avait les cheveux marron, noire. Elle connaissait quelqu'un qui avait même eu les cheveux gris orage avant de rencontrer son âme sœur.

L'alarme de son téléphone la ramena à la réalité alors qu'elle brossait ces cheveux. Elle avait rendez-vousà la clinique pour dragons du nuage dans 10, elle devait emmenerIggy a son bilan annuel.

Elle finit de se préparer rapidement, elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard. La clinique du nuage était la seul clinique sur beurk. Ils traitaient tout les dragons, les sauvages, les dragons lié, traitant tout des petits bobos aux terribles blessures que pouvait causer une collision en pleine air.

Elle arriva deux minutes avant l'heure. A l'entrée la secrétaire lui indiqua de s'installer dans la salle numéro deux et de laisser la porte ouverte. Un soigneur allait arriver.

Une fois dans la salle Astrid s'installa et se tourna face à la porte guettant le soigneur. La première personne qu'elle vit fut une petite fille rousse passer devant la porte et la fixer.

\- Bonjour toi, salua Astrid

\- Tes cheveux…fit la petite en désignant les cheveux vert émeraude.

\- Oui ils sont un peu voyant, souri-t-elle à la petite fille.

\- Non, ils ressemblent aux yeux du gentil soigneur qui s'occupe du dragon de mon frère.

Elle disait ça d'une façon si naturelle que le cœur d'Astrid ratât un battement. Elle devait se faire de fausses idées, ce n'était qu'une petite fille qui parlait de couleur.

\- Et il a les cheveux bleu comme tes yeux, continua la petite fille.

C'en était trop pour son cœur qui grimpait à une vitesse folle. Tandis que la petite fille continuait à fixer ces cheveux.

\- Te voila petite coquine fit un rouquin a l'attention de la fille. Combien de fois nous t'avons dit de ne pas t'éloigner et de fixer les gens inconnus. Excusez-nous mademoiselle reprit le rouquin, puis ajouta le soigneur arrive. Puis les deux prennent le chemin de la sortie

Le soigneur en question arrive deux minutes plus tard. Le soigneur était un garçon, vêtu d'un ensemble médical vert, un-t-shirt noir apparaissait en dessous. La tenue ne choqua pas Astrid. Ce fut ces cheveux qui lui firent un choc, ils étaient bleus. Puis son attention ce fixèrent sur ce visage, des trait doux, des taches de rousseurs faisait ressortir ces pommettes. Mais le plus important était ces yeux ils étaient vert, pas un vert normale, non un magnifique vert émeraude, un vert émeraude comme celui de ces cheveux. Du coin de l'œil elle vit ces boucles vertes redevenir blonde. Tandis que le bleu du soigneur disparaissait pour laisser place à un mélange de brun et de roux.

\- Alors c'est toi ? demanda le soigneur après un moment passé à la fixer.

\- On … on dirait bien

\- Harold, Harold Haddock se présenta t-il

\- Astrid, Astrid Hofferson

Alors que son âme sœur entrait dans la salle il referma la porte. Puis commença à faire passer le bilan au dragon.

Astrid l'observait, ils étaient calme, ne disait rien, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle remarque que Iggy frottait sa tête contre sa main gauche, de long doigts, fin et pourtant fort. Puis elle porta son attention sur le reste du corps de son âme sœur, bien que sa tenue en cachai une bonne partie de son corps elle pouvait dire qu'il était svelte, pas de graisse, mais que sa musculature c'était forgé a partir de l'équitation a dos de dragon. Sa elle en était sur. Ajoutez à cela ces longues jambes et visiblement la nature l'avait bien doté pour ce qui était de son arrière train.

\- Tu sais, je me suis imaginé des tas de fois ce que je pourrais te dire quand je te rencontrerais mais maintenant je me rends compte que je ne sais pas quoi te dire dit Harold en regardant les ailles du dragon.

\- Je dois avouez que moi non plus je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais en tout cas je suis forcé d'avouer que tu es…

\- Différents ? pire ? que ce à quoi tu t'attendais réplique le soigneur ?

\- Mieux émis Astrid, en baissant la tête pour cacher son rougissement.

\- Je dois avouer, que quand j'ai vu ton nom j'ai trouvé sa surprenant, en tout cas tu porte bien ton prénom. Puis ajouta doucement dans l'espoir de ne pas être entendu, tu es vraiment d'une beauté divine.

\- Oh fit la blonde en comprenant la référence à son nom et ayant entendu ce que Harold disait sur elle. Alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus rouge. Elle pensa, _bons sang Astrid tu as survécu aux pitreries des jumeaux, a un rustik arrogant, ce n'est pas un soigneur un peu mignon qui vas te faire peur_

\- Et voila finis mon grand tu peux y aller. Nous avons ici un dragon en très grand forme et en parfaite santé

\- Déjà ? fit Astrid en relevant la tête et plongeant son regard dans les yeux émeraude d'Harold

\- Oui répondit Harold avec un sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur d'Astrid. Puis voyant l'expression d'Astrid il ajouta je finis dans 1h

\- Pardon fit une Astrid un peu surprise

\- Je finis à 18h si tu veux aller boire un verre, on pourrait éventuellement faire connaissance,. Enfin je dis sa mais rien ne t'oblige à accepter. Non au final tu peux refuser

\- D'accord

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit d'accord, est ce que c'est trop compliqué pour toi de comprendre cervelle d'algues ?

\- Pas du tout, je passe te prendre ou mademoiselle puits de sagesse ?

\- 18h20 aux croisements de l'allée des vipères et des gronk.

\- Très bien, a toute a 'heure

A peine Harold sorti de la salleAstrid s'effondre sur son siège et soupire rêveur. rien que d'être en sa présence la fait se sentir sur un nuage. Elle ne l'avait rencontré que depuis peu mais elle avait réalise trois choses. L'une est que le temps passe plus lentement en sa présence, de deux il était mignon a croquer. Mais le plus important elle était sur qu'elle pouvait se perdre dans ces yeux verts, et réciproquement, il pouvait se perdre dans ses yeux bleus.

Elle avait rencontré son âme sœurs


	4. idées

Bonjour/bonsoir, ce chapitre n'est pas un os ,

Voici mes idées de fan fiction pour dragons :

\- 10 ans après avoir disparu de beurk, la tribu est au bord de sombrer dans le chaos quand un Harold amnésique et blessé croise la route des beurkiens

\- Astrid est une dhampyr , une hybride entre humain et vampire. Harold un humain en apparence normale lorsqu'il la sauve ils vont découvrir qu'il est tout sauf normale. Et qu'il est la clef d'une guerre entre vampire et loup-garou qui durent depuis plus de 300 ans.

\- Après la mort de finn les Hofferson quittent beurk, deviennent des marchand et s'établissent ailleurs. Tout va pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Astrid croise la route d'un esclave aux yeux vert, avec un talent pour la forge qui lui semble familier.

\- Dragons Age évolution le jeu le plus attendu de l'année, sauf que lorsqu'il sort les joueurs sont pris aux pièges, est ce que nos joueurs débutant pourront survivre aux jeux mortel qui les attend ? mélange de SAO et d'ARK évolutions

\- Harold n'as pas réussi à vaincre Drago alors qu'il meurt les dieux décident de le renvoyé a sa naissance de lui donner une chance de vivre une existence plus heureuse, en effet Harold se souviens de tout ce qui c'est passé et il est bien décidé à changer le futur. Son premier objectif s'assurer que finn Hofferson ne meure pas.

\- Alors que Stoïck rejette Harold après l'incident avec le cauchemar les dieux décident d'intervenir et de leur monter la vérité, et ce qui les attends. Le souci c'est que Harold est ensorcelé par un sort de vérité et il n'as pas sa langue dans la poche. Un regarder le film 1&2

\- Harold est le roi du royaume de beurk, alors qu'il accède au trônes, il doit jongler entre intrigues politiques, un mariage arrangé, et par dessus tout une amante blonde, générale qui de surcroit est chargé de sa sécurité, bref rien d'anormale.

Si l'une de mes idées vous tente dites le moi je vous l'offre.

Si des questions pour l'écrire n'hésitez pas a me demander

En échange je vous demande juste un droit de regard sur l'histoire avant publication. (juste pour les lires avant tout le monde )


	5. os 5

Coucou

Cette os m'as été inspiré par la vague de chaleur et par la bo de dragon 3

L'histoire se déroule après la fin de dragons 3

Bonne lecture

* * *

Harold, se réveilla ce matin en suffoquant, bien qu'il ne porte presque rien la chaleur le faisait ruisseler de sueur. A ces coté Astrid s'éveille

\- Bien dormi milady ? demanda-t-il

\- Trop chaud cette nuit aussi, il va falloir faire quelque chose, personne ne peux supporter cette chaleur répond elle

\- Très bien, je donne quartier libre aux villages pour la journée sauf aux malheureux qui seront de garde et nous pourrons allez a la plage répond Harold, avant d'embrasser sa femme.

\- Si tu fais cela nous ne pourrons allez à la plage et profitez de l'océan, tout le village y sera, et tu devras régler des différents, ce qui gâchera la journée répond Astrid en s'étirant

Harold quitte le lit fixe sa prothèse, attrape un ensemble de vêtements et commence à se vêtir

\- C'est dans ces moments la que tempête me manque. on aurait pu aller voler la ou l'air est frais ou faire des plongeons dans l'océan lâche Astrid en regardant dans le vide

\- A moi aussi ils me manquent Astrid, mais on a du les quitter pour les protéger. Console Harold avant d'embrasser Astrid.

\- Allons réveillés notre bande de terreur, on mange léger, on emmènera de quoi tenir toute la journée, je sais ou on pourra ce rafraichir sans que l'on soit déranger

\- Ou ? demande Astrid

\- Sa ma chère femme c'est une surprise répond Harold avant de l'embrasser puis de filer dans la chambre de leur fille cadette.

De son coté Astrid revêt une robe légère verte, une ceinture marron brodé de dessin de dragon puis va dans la chambre de leur deux garçons.

Une fois leurs trois enfants réveillé, et habillé, la famille haddock prépare un petit panier repas. Une fois celui-ci prêt Harold sort de la maison prévenir le village de leur jour de repos tandis que Astrid de son coté, inspecte ces troupes pour vérifié qu'ils sont bien habillé, qu'ils se soient bien lavé la figure. Finalement, ils finissent par vérifié que le panier contient tout ce qui est nécessaires. Harold arrive, emmène sa troupe avec lui en foret.

A l'abri des pins la température est moins chaude. Après une marche de quinze minutes, d'une petite fille qui c'est réfugié sur ces épaules, d'une femme qui ne veut pas lui lâcher la main et de deux garçons qui s'amuse a ce battre a l'aide de bout de bois, Harold finis par déclarer qu'ils sont arrivés.

\- Ou sommes nous arrivé ? demande finalement Astrid

Pour répondre à cette question Harold retire un buisson posé entre deux rochers, révélant un passage. La famille haddock emprunte ce passage, Harold en tête, l'ainé en second, la dernière aux milieux, le frère cadet en troisième et Astrid clôture la marche.

Le passage débouche dans l'anse. Malgré le fait qu'il soit au soleil, la température est agréable. Notre famille s'installe rapidement, les deux garçons font le tour pour ramasser du petit bois, tandis qu'Astrid prépare un foyer pour un feu. Harold lui sort une couverture et l'installe sur le sol.

Finalement les enfants décident d'aller ce baigné. Ils laissent leur vetments en désordre sur la couverture en désordre, avant qu'Astrid leur rappelle de les plier, et leur donnent les dernière instructions avant de libérer les terreurs qui foncent au bord du lac ce rafraichirent.

Pendant que les enfants s'amuse à s'arroser, Harold lui retire sa tunique et s'allonge sur le dos et profite du calme. Astrid ne tarde pas à venir lover contre lui.

\- Bonne idée d'aller a l'anse, je n'y avais pas pensé.

\- Merci mais c'est toi qui m'y a fait pensé en me parlant des dragons. Répond Harold avant d'embrasser sa femme.

Tout deux profitent du calme jusqu'à ce que leur ainée les appelle en revenant vers eux en marchant rapidement, tenant quelque chose dans la main. Rapidement l'ensemble de leur famille se rassemble curieux de la trouvaille du garçon.

\- Ou as-tu trouvé cela demande Astrid à son enfant.

\- Dans l'eau, cela faisait visiblement longtemps qu'il était trempé, même les plus vielles armes dans l'armurerie sont en meilleur état. Répond –il à sa mère.

\- Qui serais assez fou pour laissez trainez une armes pareille commence Astrid visiblement énervé.

\- Un garçon désespérer par le rejet de sa tribu répond Harold. attirant sur lui toute l'attention de sa famille.

\- Que veux-tu dire papa ?demande sa fille cadette

\- Cette lame est a moi je l'ai lancé dans le lac quand j'avais l'âge de ton frère répond il.

\- Pourquoi demande le deuxième garçon haddock.

Harold prend une inspiration, puis regarde sa femme visiblement pas contente, mais surtout curieuse de la réponse de son mari.

\- Je vais vous raconter une histoire mais séchez-vous d'abord sinon vous aller attrapez la grippe de l'anguille, et votre mère voudra ma peau commence Harold.

Alors qu'Harold fait tourner la dague dans sa main, Astrid aide leur fille cadette à ce changé tandis que ces deux fils se débrouillent tout seul.

\- C'est bon papa commence l'ainé, sortant son père de ces pensé.

Harold jette un coup d'œil sur sa famille. Ces fils portent une chemise sont assis en tailleur regardant leur père. Leur fille est sur les genoux de sa mère en train de lui faire une tresse.

Harold inspire et commence son histoire :

\- Quand j'étais petit le monde grouillait de dragons, rare sont ceux qui savent ou ils sont allés, nôtres histoire a changé le monde. Commence Harold.

Alors qu'Harold continue de raconter son histoire, ces enfants sont aspirés par les paroles de leurs pères. Astrid quand a elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux bon moments de leur passé, de verser une larme lors de la perte des leurs. Les enfants sont captivés par la description de la furie nocturne :

\- " Vitesse : inconnue. Taille : inconnue. Ce dragon est l'enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre. Ne jamais s'attaquer à ce dragon. Votre seule chance : vous cacher et prier pour qu'il ne vous trouve pas.

Un frisson parcours le dos de tous les enfants ainsi que celui d'Astrid.

A un moment Harold s'arrête pour qu'il déjeune, leurs enfants restent silencieux. Une fois finis Harold reprend la ou il c'étaient arrêté. Quand il arrive a la fin de son récit, Astrid en larmes se réfugie dans les bras de son mari. Les enfants n'attendent que leurs mères ailes mieux avant de poser leurs questions. Astrid répond aux questions concernant les dragons vipères, laissant le soin à son mari de répondre à celles sur les furies ou qui sont un peu trop techniques pour elles.

Quand les dernières questions sont posées le soleil est en train de se coucher, ramenant la petite famille à la réalité.

\- Bon il est temps de rentrer lance Harold en commençant à ranger le panier avec l'aide de sa femme.

\- Maman papa commence sa cadette

\- Oui répondirent en cœur Astrid et Harold.

Tout deux voient leur fille qui pointe du doigt quelque chose, visblement effrayé, ces deux frères sont dans le même état.

Alors que les deux époux regardent la direction pointée tout deux se figent. Un terreur terrible est la en train de les observer.

Rapidement des dragons apparaissent sur les falaises de l'anse, aucun n'ose se poser sur le sol. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cauchemar monstrueux, un gronck, un bragetaure, un cornebrute, et un foudroyant ce posent

\- Papa commencèrent leurs enfant

Cependant Astrid et Harold s'écroule et on la même réaction a la bouche

\- Non il n'est plus/ non elle n'est plus.

Alors qu'ils prononcent ces mots deux dragons se pose doucement derrière eux et les pousse de la tête. Les deux chefs surpris ne retiennent plus leurs larmes tout en serrant dans un câlin leur partenaire revenus.

\- Maman, papa appelle l'ainé de leurs enfants.

Les deux parents et voient leurs enfants tétanisé. Finalement c'est Astrid qui reprend ces esprits en première.

\- Les enfants je vous présente tempête le dragon vipère et Krokmou le furie nocturne.

\- Venez approchez commence Harold.

Apres avoir fait les présentations, quelque rire et quelque coup de langue bien baveuse. Harold lance la dague au fond de l'étang et ne peux s'empêcher de déclarer :

\- Quand j'étais petit le monde grouillait de dragons, rare sont ceux qui savent ou ils sont allés, nôtres histoire a changé le monde, et il a continué de changer quand les dragons sont réapparus.


	6. os6prélude

Le prélude de mon idée numéro 7

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lentement le pont levis s'abaissait, dévoilant le cortège funéraire. Lentement il avança, Deux cauchemar ouvrait la marche, sur leur dos, leurs cavalier était vêtu de noir.

Suivant les cauchemars venait le cercueil de leur monarque porté par quatre hommes, Le roi Stoïck haddock. Devant le cortège la foule s'écartai pour laissez passer leur défunt souverain. Après s'être écarté, tous s'agenouillait, qu'il soit homme, femme, enfant vétéran, nobles ou paysan tous plaçait un poing sut leur cœur pour saluer une dernière fois leur roi bien aimé.

Derrière le cercueil, une personne le suivait. Tous le reconnaissaient à sa chevelure si particulière. De tout le royaume il était le seul à avoir les cheveux auburn. Le prince Harold celui qui devait être couronné. Il portait une armure simple, sans fioriture ni dorure comme l'affectionne la noblesse. Non il ne portait que du noir symbole de son deuil.

A la suite du prince venait une troupe de garde fermant la procession, les furies, les gardes du corps d'élites du prince. La troupe portait une armure, à la place de leur cape rouge traditionnel venait une cape noire, en signe de deuil.

Derrière les furies, la foule ce relevait et se joignait aux cortèges. La procession se dirigea lentement vers le port, la ou attendait la vengeance des dragons, vaisseau amiral de la flotte et nef du roi defunts.

Le corps fut déposé sur le pont alors que tous quittait le navire. Seul le prince et un garde restait la. Alors que le navire fut vide le prince s'approcha lentement du cercueil, pose un genou à terre

\- Adieu père, je ne peux que croire en toi et en tes enseignements. Déclara-t-il d'une voie noué par la tristesse. Je te promets que je prendrais soin de notre peuple. Je t'en fais le serment.

Le garde s'avance et place sa main sur l'épaule du prince en signe de réconfort. Le prince ce lève, puis saisit la main du garde et le regarde.

\- Vas-y tu peux présenter un dernier hommage si tu le souhaite émis le prince.

\- Merci votre majesté, répond le garde.

\- Harold, pas de majesté entre nous tu le sais bien. Répond le jeune prince

\- Merci Harold corrige le garde.

Le prince s'écarte d'un pas, alors que le garde s'agenouille devant le cercueil et retire son heaume. Sur le quai tout le monde émets un hoquet de surprise. Sous le heaume il y avait une jeune fille blonde de caché. Alors que certains nobles s'apprêtent à protester des furies se plante devant eux ; leur intimant un seul ordre : pas un bruit.

\- Au revoir votre majesté j'aurais tant voulue vous appelé beau-père ou père, commence la jeune fille blonde alors que des larmes coule de ces yeux bleu.

Une main se pause sur son épaule. Le prince fait le même geste qu'elle a fait pour lui.

\- Tu peux l'appelé comme cela après tout, il l'aurait souhaité dit le prince en désignant du regard le cercueil.

\- Merci Harold émis la fille en armure en posant une main sur celle du prince

\- De rien Astrid répond le prince

\- Adieu père, commence la jeune fille. Je ne peux que vous promettre deux choses. Je resterais toujours fidèle a Harold, et que j'honorerais cette vie que vous m'avez offerte.

La jeune fille se lève, recoiffe son heaume puis suis le prince retournant à quai. Une fois descendu du navire tout deux saisissent un arc et une flèche qu'il enflamme, alors que les dernières prières sont murmurées et que l'éloge funéraires est prononcé.

Une fois les derniers mots prononcés, tout deux décoche leur flèche qui vienne mettre le feu au pont. Tous voie le navire s'embraser. Alors qu'il commence à couler, la foule commence a ce dispersés, seul reste le prince, et ces gardes. Alors que la dernière flamme meurt au contact de l'eau, les larmes du prince et de la jeune fille se sont taries. Finalement le lieutenant de la troupe ordonne aux autres gardes de ce remettre en formation pour escortez le prince au palais ou il doit être couronné.


	7. os7

Bonsoir a tous et a toutes.

Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je sors un chapitre maintenant ?

La réponse est la suivante : je n'en ai aucune idée. Juste comme cela.

Bon je ne vous retiens pas longtemps

KenziHaile : pour tes commentaires tu as raison les jumeaux on un sens de l'humour assez surprenant.

Comme je n'ai pas envoie de vous retenir plus longtemps, alors que d'habitude j'en fais des tonnes,

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Geulfort regardait Harold revêtir une armure aussi noire que le furie nocturne qui dormait plus loin dans les ombres de la calles. Il avait vraiment changé, mais avait-il changé pour le mieux ? Geulfort n'en était pas sûr.

Il pensait qu'il avait changé en bien, quand il avait embarqué, avec l'aide des dragons, ils leur avaient fallu deux jour pour rejoindre beurk. Même si certains membres c'était plaint qu'il ne leur aurait fallu qu'une demi-journée à dos de dragons.

Ensuite Harold avait cédé sa couchette à Astrid, le jeune homme savait toujours faire preuve de blonde n'aimait pas que Harold soit hors de son champ de vision trop longtemps. Elle avait donc insisté pour dormir dans la cale avec Harold et les dragons. Geulfort en avait fait de même, ayant peur que son apprentie disparaisse pour les cinq années à venir s'il lui tournait le dos.

Cependant Geulfort avait commencé à douter dès qu'il avait vu Harold dormir contre le furie nocturne, comme si c'était aussi normale que de dormir dans un lit pour lui.

Il en avait d'ailleurs discuté avec d'autre membres de l'équipages, ils lui avaient confirmé que les autres cavaliers, a sa grande surprise faisait comme lui. Ils avaient d'ailleurs ajouté qu'Harold était spécial, mais en quoi personne n'avait voulu lui dire.

L'autre aspect qui l'avait fait douter c'était une conversation qu'avait eu Harold et Astrid.

Harold aiguisait ces lames, Astrid faisait de même avec ces dagues, faute de pouvoir le faire avec sa nouvelle hache. Le silence régnait en maitre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le brise.

\- As-tu peur ? demanda Harold.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, je suis une Hofferson, avait répondu la blonde agressivement.

\- Es-tu prête ? avait repris Harold ignorant la réponse de la jeune fille

\- Bien sur lui avait répondu la jeune fille d'un ton suffisant, je suis toujours prête.

La réponse d'Harold a cela avait été un acte. Geulfort avait été stupéfiât par ce qu'il s'était passé. Harold était assis face à Astrid l'instant suivant Astrid était à terre, Harold au-dessus d'elle. Il la dominait facilement, d'autant plus qu'il avait placé une de ces lames sous la gorge de la jeune fille. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, de même que ces yeux étaient d'un vert acide glaciale.

Ils restèrent ainsi comme cela deux minutes, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Harold rengaina sa lame avant de se lever et de tendre une main à Astrid. Astrid était secoué par ce qui venait de se passer, accepta machinalement la main tendue. Un raclement de gorge d'Harold, la sortie de son état.

\- Je ne te demande pas si tu as peur de te battre. Je te demande si tu as peur de devoir tuer et si tu es prête à tuer pour défendre ton foyer. Déclara froidement Harold. Si tu ne l''es pas, reste à bord du navire sinon tu seras un poids mort. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te surveiller dans le chaos d'une bataille.

Harold tourna le dos à Astrid, et alla s'allonger sous l'une des ailes du furie nocturne.

\- _Tu as été cruel avec tes mots émit krokmou_

\- _Je l'ai juste mis face à la réalité, pas cruel. Ce qui aurait été cruel c'aurait été de la laissez le découvrir sur le terrain. De cette manière je protège son âme._

\- _Tu ne la protège pas, elle va le découvrir. Tu évites juste qu'elle sacrifie son âme, comme toi tu l'as fait pour nous._

\- _Je n'ai pas sacrifié mon âme krok, je l'ai remis à mes frères et à mes sœurs de croc et d'ailes._

Une fois cette échange terminé, Harold indique mentalement qu'il ne veut plus poursuivre cette conversation, il ferme son esprit aux différents dragons autour de lui, laisse juste une porte pour krok et 'allonge contre le furie.

Geulfort s'approche d'Astrid.

\- Ne t'énerve pas mais … commence l'amputé

\- C'était quoi cela ? demande une Astrid toute pale. Geulfort, c'était quoi cette facettes d'Harold ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Répond Geulfort en se passant le corchet dans l'une de ces moustaches, mais n'empêche qu'il a raison. Si tu n'es pas résolue à tuer, ne vas pas dans la bataille.

Alors que le mentor d'Harold s'éloigne, Astrid l'arrête

\- Geulfort, l'appel Astrid. Cela fait quoi de tuer ?

\- Euh commence le mentor. Visiblement gène de ne pas savoir comment le formuler.

\- Cela te vole ton âme coupe une voix. Tous deux se tourne vers la source, Harold. Assis contre krokmou, il les regarde. Le poids des morts te traque jusque dans tes rêves, c'est un poids à porter, plus lourd que tout ce que tu peux porter, chaque jour il te consume.

\- Mais tu en as trouvé une façon de vivre malgré ce poids, remarque geulfort.

\- Oui une façon différente de porter ce poids autre que dele noyer dans l'hydromel, ou dans la luxure comme d'autres. C'est pour cela que si tu n'es pas prêteà tuer, ne t'engage pas dans la bataille.

Krokmou ayant marre que les humains l'empêchent de dormir émis un grognement.

Harold comprenant le sens du dit grognement se lève et sort. Krokmou le suis, les autres dragons eux ne bouge pas.

Lorsqu'ils le revirent ce fut quand il vint changer son armure.

\- Tu changes d'armures pour combattre ? demanda Geulfort

\- Tu te battrais avec ton crochet a la place d'une hache ? Demande Harold

\- Non, je prendrais une vraie arme. Répond son mentor, curieux de voir ou il veut en venir.

\- Je fais pareil, je prends une armure que j'ai conçue pour le combat, au lieu de porte une qui est conçue pour les voyages et le vol. répond Harold, c'est comme prendre un marteau de guerre au lieu d'un marteau pour forgerons.

Geulfrot comprenant le raisonnement ne peux s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le plafond de la cale. En effet un marteau de guerre a manche plus long, que le marteau dont il se sert afin de forger une arme, mais en contrepartie, il est plus lourd. Une armure conçue pour le voyages et le vol, était par conséquent moins résistante qu'un conçue pour le combat.

\- Harold, commença Astrid en s'approchant

\- Tu es décidé ? demanda Harold

\- Oui, je préfère être dévore par les vies que je prendrais que d'être dévoré par les remords de ne pas m'être lever pour combattre alvin. Répondit la blonde d'un air déterminé.

Harold soupire.

\- Très bien alors puisque tu vas te battre avec nous, évite juste de blesser nos dragons.

\- Vos dragons ? demande Geulfort.

\- Oui des dragons, des vélocidars pour être exact. Précise Harold

\- Des vélocidars ? c'est quoi ces dragons-là ? encore des dragons venant d'en dehors de l'archipel ? demande Astrid.

\- Non ils sont originaires de l'archipel. Ce sont des dragons de classes. Ils ne crachent peut-être pas de feu et ne volent pas. Cependant ils le compensent par un venin paralysant très puissant, une piqure et quelqu'un comme Stoïck se retrouve paralyser pour plus d'une journée. Ajouté cela a leur grande agilité et leurs vélocités. Il n'est pas rare qu'une tribu soit détruite après avoir croisé leur chemin.

\- Et ces dragons vont se battre à vos côtés ? demande Geulfort alors que les dragons grondent visiblement mécontent.

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que je ne vous accompagnerai pas. Je suis peut-être encore en état de combattre quelque lézard volant et de forgez des armes, mais les bannis ce n'est plus de mon âge. Et je ne veux pas être un poids mort.

Krokmou émis un grognement semblable à un gloussement a la mention du lézard volants.

\- Très bien, ton choix. ApprouveHarold, soulagé que son mentor ne risque pas sa vie.

Harold sort un masque noir, et s'en équipe. Tous quittent la cale et retrouvent les autres prêt au combats. La tension qui règne est palpables. Certains aiguise leurs armes une dernière fois, d'autre vérifie leur bouclier, seul Harold semble insensibles.

\- Le plan est simple, commence Harold d'un coup.

Tout le monde se tait, tous l'écoute, la tension est dissipée aussi tôt

\- Les vélocidars se chargerons bannis présent dans la forêt, ainsi que ceux qui sont aux abords du village. Nous on se charge de ceux dans le village, on y va le plus rapidement et discrètement possibles. Les vélocidars sont équipé d'amures en cuir noir, dont pas d'armes de jet sauf pour quand nous attaquerons le campement d'alvin, nous utiliserons les cylindres de gel de cauchemars. Nous les lancerons dans les feu pour les prendre par surprise. Compris ?

\- Compris, tel fut la réponse d'une voie unanimes répondu par l'ensembles des personnes présentes.

\- Alors mettons fin à la guerre. Harold inspire Dragonnier

\- En selle, répondirent tout le monde. Des sourires naissentt sur les visages.

\- Volez vite ajoute Harold

\- Volez droits

\- Frappez vite

\- Frappez fort

\- Soyez tel un dragon.

\- Soyez tel un furie nocturne.

Astrid n'en revenait pas, le cri de guerre de la tribu d'Harold, lui ressemblait tant qu'elle se surprit à vouloir poussez le même. Un choc léger frappa le navire. Dans un silence mortel, tous débarquèrent. Ils progressèrent, silencieusement dans la forêt. Harold en tête, Astrid sur sa droite. Astrid avait beau connaitre les forêts, seul Harold l'empêcha de se prendre les pieds dans les racines, à chaque fois il la retenait. Une question taraudait dans sa tête.

\- _Comment fait –il pour voir dans la nuit la plus noir ? et sans torche ?_

Harold n'avait pas besoin de voire la tête d'Astrid pour savoir à quoi elle pensait.

\- _Si elle savait que je me sers des facultés d'un furie nocturne pour me guider,_ pensa Harold

 _Quand vas-tu lui dire ?_ demanda soudainement Krokmou

La question prit Harold par surprise, lui qui ne s'y attendait pas, il manqua de ce prendre les pieds dans une racine. Tous ceux derrière Harold le remarquèrent à l'exception d'une viking blonde.

\- _Tu veux que je lui avoue que je suis le prince dragon et que je l'aime à la folie et ceux aussi loin que je me souvienne_ ? demanda Harold avec un équivalent mental du sarcasme

\- _Pour l'amour je ne sais pas, si tu le souhaite, fait en ta compagne, sinon d'autre le souhaiterais. Et pour la partie prince, Tu n'as pas besoin de te souvenir, tu l'as toujours été, tu avais besoin de t'éveiller._

\- _Krok tu crois que c'est le moment de parler de ça ?_ demande un Harold agacé et rouge de surcroit.

\- _Il faudra bien que tu lui en parle, après tout elle nous a portée. Nous lui devons bien cela._

\- _Très bien dès que rien ne nous menacera, je lui en parlerais._

Krokmou émets l'équivalent d'un grognement mental a la réponse de frère. Il renifle avant d'ajouter.

\- _Tu devras la former. Elle est l'une des nôtres maintenant._

\- _Que veux-tu dire mon grand ?_ demande Harold surpris.

 _Tu verras_. Le furie nocturne met fin à la conversation mental, sachant très bien qu'il ne doit pas distraire Harold, de peur que son frères soit blessé.

En effet, Harold, les membres de sa tribu et Astrid sont au abord du village. D'un geste Harold ordonne à tout le monde de se déplacer en se cachant dans les ombres. Il sort d'un des cylindres attachés à sa taille une petite capsule en métal qu'il lance dans une torchère. D'autres l'imitent certains s'équipe d'arc court et encoche leurs flèches.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des explosions retentissent, prenant leurs sources des capsules lancées plutôt. Les flèches s'envolent et trouvent rapidement leurs cibles, frappant les points vitaux des bannis. Des vélocidars surgissent des ombres et mordent, griffent, piquent les bannis avant de retourné de nouveaux dans les ombres. Des cris de terreur ne tardent pas à s'élever des rangs des bannis, pour une fois Astrid est contente que des dragons attaquent beurk.

\- Dragonnier a l'attaque rugit Harold.

A ces mots Astrid chargea et entra dans le chaos des combats.

* * *

Re dragonnier en herbe,

Prêt pour la bagarre au prochain chap. ?

Coté conseil, la peau des dragons nouveaux né est sensible, hésitez pas a les masses a l'aides d'huiles a base d'herbes a dragons.

Bon je vous laisse, je fais mon sac et direction les pistes de ski, la ou la neige m'attend et espérons le, que je revienne entier.

Les jumeaux, vous oublier de suite l'idée de me faire une de vos farces sur les pistes ou je vous fais disparaître sous la neige compris.

On sait jamais avec eux, ils ont tout fait sauté chez Geul, je vous passe sous silence les mots de Geulfort, je tiens à pouvoir dormir.

A+ sky


	8. os8

J'ai écrit cette os en pensant a une histoire ou le passé et le présent se retourne a s'entrecroise.

A vous de juger

Sky

* * *

En se levant ce matin Astrid espérait que les événements de la soirée précédente n'étaient

Qu'un mauvais rêve. Comme tous les matins, elle se levait à l'aube, s'habillait, saisissait sa hache et allait s'entrainer. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre la porte, une voie l'intercepta.

\- Hey mini-moi

Astrid se tourna vers la source de la voie pour découvrir une version plus âgé d'elle.

\- Tu peux venir m'aider ? demanda la version plus âgé a la plus jeune.

La jeune Astrid hocha la tête pour signifier son accord après un instant de réflexion. Alors qu'elle entra, elle déposa sa hache auprès d'une autre fort semblables à la sienne.

\- Tu peux m'aider à me tresser les cheveux ? demanda l'Astrid la plus âgé a la plus jeune.

La plus âgée des deux Astrid s'assoit sur le lit, dos à la plus jeune. La plus jeune commence à tresser un ensemble de mèches.

\- Merci, normalement je n'aurais pas besoin d'aide, mais il se trouve que depuis peu je ne suis plus seul. Déclare l'Astrid âgée, en caressant son ventre arrondi

La plus jeune lui répond par un humpf. Au bout de quelque seconde

\- Vas-y poste tes questions. Déclare la plus âgée des deux sachant ce que va lui demander la plus jeune.

\- - pourquoi t'es-tu vendue, ? pourquoi as-tu abandonné le nom des Hofferson ? Comment as-tu pu faire cela ? comment as-tu pu te marier à cette …

La plus âgée des deux gifles la plus jeune visiblement en colère.

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase, ne prononce jamais ce mot en parlant de lui. Tu ne sais rien, tu ne sais rien de ton futur, tu ne sais rien de mon passé. Déclare froidement la plus âgée des deux Astrid. Elle reprend d'un ton plus doux. Je vais t'éclairer, mais d'abord vient, ici, tu as besoin d'un peu de changements, ça ne te feras pas de mal. Ne t'avise pas de protester, je suis toit donc laisse-moi faire.

La plus jeune ne proteste pas et se contente de s'assoir devant la plus vielle, visiblement impressionné par l'autorité que dégage la version future d'elle-même.

\- Pour commencer je ne me suis pas vendue, je me suis fiancé par amour. Et je n'ai pas abandonné le nom des Hofferson, ni ta quête de redorer le nom de noter famille. Dans le futur le nom des Hofferson est lié à ceux de la garde de l'ile non en tant que membres mais en tant que lieutenant loyaux à Harold.

\- C'est une mauvaise blague ?

\- Non, il m'a aidé à découvrir la vérité derrière la mort de notre oncle. Il est un plus grand chef que tous ces prédécesseurs. Personne ne remet en cause son autorité et encore moins sa loyauté, et encore moins son amour.

\- D'accord mais comment as-t-il pu passer d'Harold l'in...

Le regard de la plus âgée fait s'arrêter la plus jeune.

\- Comment est-il passé d'Harold actuel, à ton Harold ? parce que à part le nom et les yeux, ils n'ont rien en commun.

\- Moi je vois au moins un autre point que tu oublies, et pour comprendre l'écart il faut que tu apprennes pourquoi il est comme cela.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- C'est toujours lui qui s'occupe de nos armes.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est lui qui a forgé notre première hache, qui l'entretien, et tu oses dire qu'il ne sert à rien ? d'ailleurs il ne s'occupe pas seulement de ta hache mais des armes de tout le village et tu as l'arrogance de dire qu'il ne sert à rien ? je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne valais pas mieux que rustik et encore lui a l'honnêteté de ne pas se cacher.

\- Et pour les dégâts qu'ils causent ? et le fait qu'il ne sachent pas manier des armes.

\- Ne parle pas des dégâtsqu'il cause alors que les jumeaux en sont responsables, tu ne fais rien pour les en empêcher. Quant au fait qu'il ne sache pas manier d'armes à qui la faute ? qui doit lui enseigner ?

\- A sa famille

\- Et qui sont les membres de sa famille présente sur l'ile ?

\- Euh le chef ?

\- Oui, exactet que fait le chef tout le temps ?

\- Il s'occupe de la tribu

\- Et son fils ne fait pas partie de la tribu ? parce queà part se comporter comme un chef, il ne se comporte pas comme un père. Et aussi, n'oublie pas qu'il est différent. C'est cette différence qui fait sa force et qui a fait que je me suis marié.

Un silence s'installe entre les deux femmes.

\- C'est bon déclare la plus âgée des deux. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je n'ai plus les cheveux dans les yeux, je peux facilement tourner la tête, cela me sera plus facile pour m'entrainer, commente la plus jeune

\- Et cela mets tes yeux en valeurs ajoute la plus âgée.

\- Les Astrid, a tables. Apelle une voie appartenant à leur père.

Elles descendent les escaliers. En bas elles trouvent leurs parents assis à une table. Tandis que non pas un mais deux auburn, s'affaires autour du feu en train de cuisiner, l'un unijambiste s'affaire autour du feu tandis que l'autre, toujours sur ces deux jambes l'aides sans faire preuve de maladresse, tout signe de sa maladresse ou de signe habituel de stresse disparu comme si la présence de l'un affectait l'autre.

Voire cela acheva sa crainte ce qu'il s'était passé le soir précédent, n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Mais reste à savoir si ce sera l'enfer ou le paradis


End file.
